leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Youmu, the Half-Ghost Landscaper
|date = January 19th, 2013 |health = 40 |attack = 100 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 440 (+82) |mana = 255 (+48) |damage = 53 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 17.5 (+3.9) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25%) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3.5%) |healthregen = 8.5 (+ 0.75) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.7) |speed = 335 }}Youmu, the Half-Ghost Landscaper is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities additional damage and 50 additional range after an ability cast. }} Youmu releases a blindingly fast slash at a target direction, dealing physical damage. She may choose to cast this again within 0.5 seconds to instantly dash forwards and cut any enemies in her path, dealing more physical damage. |leveling= 6750 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} Youmu's next attack slashes away her target's soul, which deals additional true damage to the target and a portion of that to nearby enemies. |leveling= 225 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Targets an enemy and channels for 0.25 seconds. After the channel, Youmu immediately teleports to the champion and slashes it 5 times in 1 second, dealing physical damage, untargetable while slashing. This ability fails if the target exceeds 500 units out of her maximum range. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range = 700 }} Youmu temporarily materializes her ghost-half into a copy of herself. Her ghost-half copies exactly what Youmu does after 0.2 seconds, including ability casts and attacks. The ghost-half deals 40% of her damage while also applies on-hit effects and critical strikes on attacks. |leveling= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} Notes and Nonsense The origin of and , Youmu is a half-ghost gardener, and is extremely loyal to her master 20px Yuyuko, working as her bodyguard. Youmu has a very straightforward and naive personality, constantly failing in most of her tasks because of the way Yuyuko speaks, taking her words literally. This doesn't mean she's unskilled however, as her concentration and speed is exceptional, widely regarded as the 2nd fastest character in Gensokyo, right after 20px Aya. In fact, she moves so fast that time nearby her actually slows down (not conveyed in this design, sadly). Her mentor, Youki Konpaku mysteriously disappeared after 300 years of service to the Saigyouji family, forcing Youmu to be his successor. *Passive: Hakurouken is her usually used sword, which is used mostly to cut physical objects. Her much longer sword, Roukanken, can slice spiritual objects such as souls and even gods. She may also dual-wield should it be necessary, so this explains the additional damage and range for a temporary amount of time. *Q: Gap-closer or harass ability. You may choose to not dash and just slice, as the range is pretty generous. The damage isn't great without the follow-up though, so be wise on spending it as harass. *W: Auto-attack reset. Since there's nothing her sword cannot cut, it shouldn't be a surprise if it can deal true damage, use this to follow up in-between Cherry Blossom Flash and Future Detachment Slash. *E: Single-target nuke. If you're smart with this ability, you can get away pretty clean right after killing your target with Cherry Blossom Flash. *R: If you do see Youmu activating this, be really scared if you're a squishy as she doubles her concentration to kill you and your soul. Her ghost-half which is similar to 's ball now becomes a copy of her, amplifying her damage output which is slightly delayed. Theoretical Item Build: Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Nothing escapes my sword."'' ;Attacking *''"I will cut them down."'' *''"Dead people have no mouths."'' *''"Be slashed in one blow."'' *''"Their weaknesses are obvious."'' *''"Affirmative, they will be sliced."'' *''"They stood no chance."'' *''"When in doubt, cut them. My master says."'' *''"I will cleanse their doubts."'' *''"Neither body and soul are spared."'' ;Attacking while 20px Hakurouken/Roukanken is active. *''"I'll have to use both on you."'' *''"Let's see how double swords work."'' ;Movement *''"My sword does not lie."'' *''"I'm a half non-ghost."'' *''"Will do so."'' *''"Your commands are clear."'' *''"Huh? Oh, yes, I'll comply."'' *''"I wish my mistress were this clear."'' *''"My path is forward."'' *''"Concentrating my thoughts."'' *''"My master taught me, the sword leads to truth."'' *''"Even energy can be cut with enough focus."'' *''"I'm off."'' ;Taunt *''"Your blood will add another stain to my blade."'' *''"Yet again, I cut something boring."'' *''"You're an insult to my sword."'' ;Taunt when an allied 20px Yuyuko is nearby *''"Yes, my mistress."'' ;Joke *''"Eek! A ghost! Oh, it's just my other half."'' *''"I'm afraid of ghosts, they're scary!'' *''"Ghosts, darkness, spooky things, I don't want to hear of these things."'' When using 20px Double Pain *''"My ghost-half shall aid me."'' *''"Prepare yourself."'' When purchasing *''"Strange, I don't remember my swords are mass produced..."'' Her kit is a high-speed all-in AD assassin that focuses on one enemy, which is almost always the squishy in the enemy team, while also having amazing dueling skills thanks to her ultimate. To compensate, she has poor farming ability since she focuses on champion-killing nearly completely, and can have issues surviving after killing an enemy if the player isn't careful when using Cherry Blossom Flash and Future-Detaching Slash. I want to make her also slow everyone including her allies within the vicinity though, but that can be overpowered. Is she out of theme? Out of balance? Feel free to comment, as harsh as possible. (Rude != harsh though, avoid it) --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 19:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? Category:Custom champions